Fairy Doom
by supremehunter
Summary: Sinopsis: Natsu tiene pesadillas infernales donde una voz le habla. Un día después de volver del instituto este se encuentra con un portal que lo enviará directo al infierno, donde tendrá que buscar una salida mientras lucha por sobrevivir y descubre secretos que nunca antes se habían desvelado . Universo alterno. Natsu grosero y más violento. NatsuxHarem. M por violencia y gore
1. Capítulo 1: Directo al infierno

**Fairy Doom**

 **Sinopsis: Natsu tiene pesadillas infernales donde una voz le habla. Un día después de volver del instituto este se encuentra con un portal que lo enviará directo al infierno, donde tendrá que buscar una salida mientras lucha por sobrevivir y descubre secretos que nunca antes se habían desvelado . Universo alterno. Natsu grosero y más violento ¿Quieren Harem? M por violencia y gore**

 **Capítulo 1: Directo al infierno**

 **Voz oscura:** Son feroces, brutales, implacables, despiadados…pero tú…tú serás peor. Destroza y desgarra hasta que acabes con todos….-fue lo que dijo haciendo despertar de golpe a Natsu Dragneel, estudiante de secundaria en la academia Fairy Tail, en Tokio

 **Natsu:** Otra vez ese sueño, ¿Me pregunto por qué?- fue lo que dijo el peli rosa mientras se limpiaba el sudor que tenía en su cuerpo para nuevamente irse a dormir.

Dos horas después, sonó el despertador, lo que significaba que había que ir al instituto, cosa que no le hacía gracia, ¿el por qué? simple: Su reputación, una que nunca quiso

Natsu era un buen estudiante, sus notas eran sobresalientes, y entregaba sus trabajos y tareas bien hechos, pero su problema: la actitud.

El peli rosa era agresivo y pasaba de todo el mundo, da igual si era hombre, mujer o niños, esto debido a que viene de una familia de alta clase y todos pensaron en él como un engreído y un presumido que disfrutaba de la fama, lo cual era falso, el odiaba esa fama que le pusieron un puñado de hipócritas que no lo conocían de nada e incluso, intentaron pasarse de listos con él, terminando en una paliza para el puñado de imbéciles. Desde entonces se ha metido en peleas con casi todo el instituto, incluida la presidenta del instituto, Erza Scarlet, recibiendo una paliza por parte de la peli roja, pero este sin miedo le plantaba cara al monstruo rojo como el la llamaba. Pero sin lugar a dudas, el mayor grano en el culo que podía haber tenido el peli rosa era nada más ni nada menos que Gray Fullbuster, su compañero de clase, fue verse a primera vista y casi se matan el uno al otro, consiguiendo que ambos fueran expulsados del instituto, para desgracia para el peli rosa, porque se las tuvo que ver con sus padres, el un empresario de nivel internacional, y su madre una científica de renombre mundial, el cual solo les interesaba la reputación y la opinión que tenía la gente de ellos, cosa que al peli rosa le importaba una mierda, mientras sus dos hermanos, Zeref y Wendy lo miraban como la oveja negra que manchaba el nombre de su familia

Al final, harto de su estúpida familia, el peli rosa se buscó un piso con el dinero que ahorro más el que sacó de la cuenta de sus padres, para no poder verlos nunca más, aun así, seguiría hiendo a la academia por petición de los profesores y aparte para que su familia no perdiera su reputación y Natsu quedara como un chico adulto e independiente, en resumen, una enorme mentira, pero con tal de quitarse a su familia de en medio….

Y nos encontramos en la situación actual, donde el peli rosa se dirigía hacia la escuela, atravesando el patio bajo las miradas de los demás alumnos que murmuraban cosas sobre él, como "Aquí está el Dragneel" o "¿Por qué no se larga de aquí?", cosa que le dio igual, pero fue el comentario proveniente de un trio de mocosas lo que le hizo estallar, que aunque estaban lejos, lo escuchó perfectamente, el cuál era "Es más engreído que sus hermanos, es de lo peor"- en eso el peli rosa se giró hacia el trío de chicas

 **Natsu:** EH TÚ, MOCOSA DE MIERDA- dijo dejando a todos de piedra por ese comentario- SI VAS A DECIRME ALGO DIMELO A LA CARA Y TE ADVIERTO- dijo agarrando a la chica que estaba muerta de miedo- QUE SI ME VUELVES A COMPARAR CON ESOS DOS HIJOS DE PUTA, ¿TE QUEDA CLARO?-dijo mientras la joven asentía llorando y el peli rosa se ganaba miradas negativas del público y haciendo que la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, junto a su escuadrón , se plantara delante del peli rosa que las miró desafiante

 **Erza:** DRAGNEEL, ¿QUÉ TE CREES QUE HACES METIENDOTE CON NIÑAS?- Dijo furiosa mirando fijamente al peli rosa

 **Natsu:** Para empezar me llamo Natsu, monstruo rojo- dijo poniendo furiosa a la peli roja- y no dejaré que nadie y menos unas mocosas me comparen con esos capullos que supuestamente son "mis hermanos"- dijo en un estado de furia, todos esperaban que la peli roja le diera su merecido, pero en eso entran el subdirector y la directora en escena

 **Makarov:** ¿Qué pasa aquí?, ¿Erza, Natsu?- preguntó con un rostro serio

 **Erza:** Natsu se estaba metiendo con unas chicas jóvenes- respondió con seriedad

 **Mavis:** Dragneel- dijo bastante molesta la directora

 **Natsu:** ME LLAMO NATSU- gritó iracundo el peli rosa impresionando a los presentes por gritarle a la directora- y no dejaré que unas putas mocosas me comparen con unos cerdos asquerosos- respondió iracundo el peli rosa

 **Makarov:** Oye tú…- dijo el anciano molesto con el rosa pero fue detenido por el brazo de la directora

 **Mavis:** Está bien Makarov- dijo intentando clamar la situación- ya hablaremos luego contigo, por ahora volved a clase que es tarde- dijo y todos volvieron a entrar, no sin soltar murmullos referentes al peli rosa, incluido el escuadrón femenino de Titania, como muchos llamaban a Erza

 **Erza:** ¿Todavía no entiendo cómo es que no lo han echado de aquí?- se preguntó todavía furiosa con el peli rosa

 **Lucy:** Si no fuera por sus notas, ya lo habrían echado- dijo con un toque de envidia

 **Levy:** Cierto, ojalá fuera como Zeref o Wendy- dijo siendo escuchado por el peli rosa, que para desgracia de la peli azul, eso nunca sucedería

 **Juvia:** A Juvia no le gusta ver a Natsu cerca de Gray- sama, es una mala influencia

 **Mira:** Juvia tiene razón Levy, el solo es un salvaje- respondió en el mismo estado que la peli roja

Y así estuvieron hablando del peli rosa hasta que entraron en clases pero al peli rosa no le importaban para nada sus comentarios, estaba acostumbrado de que lo odiaran.

¿El porqué de su odio?, simple. A Erza porque le puso el mote de monstruo rojo, a Lucy y a Levy porque las dejaba en ridículo las clases con sus notas, Juvia por motivos obvios y Mira por darle una paliza de muerte a su hermano Elfman, aunque fue por culpa del albino al provocarlo.

Aun así, le daba igual lo que dijeran de él, solo eran unos hipócritas que solo se comportaban ante las masas, marionetas inertes víctimas de una sociedad sin escrúpulos y que solo acepta la perfección

Empezaron las clases, primero matemáticas todo iba sin ningún incidente, en eso Natsu, que sale a la pizarra para resolver el problema, mientras Lucy y Levy miraban con la esperanza de que se equivocara, pero no fue así, al contrario, lo resolvió perfectamente, poniendo furiosas a ambas mujeres

Después vinieron Lengua e historia, las favoritas de Levy, donde ella destacaba, pero el peli rosa volvió arrasar poniendo a la pequeña más furiosa

Después vino educación física, aquí Erza era la número uno, hasta que el peli rosa la vapuleo como un saco de patatas poniéndola más furiosa de lo que ya estaba con él.

Y por último la clase de arte, la favorita de Mirajane donde sus cuadros destacaban sobre el resto, claro, hasta que el peli rosa salió con su cuadro recibiendo la mejor nota y poniendo furiosa a la albina

Y finalmente la hora de salida, donde el peli negro stripper intentó provocar al peli rosa, aunque el mismo se puso en ridículo al quedar solo en calzoncillos, aunque la peli azul culpaba al peli rosa aunque no tuviera razón aparente, sí, su fanatismo por Gray era por decir algo grande…

Después de aguantar al puñado de idiotas, el peli rosa se fue hacia su piso aunque tenía reunión con la directora, pero a él le importaba una mierda, ya estaba harto de todo, lo único que quería era irse a casa y beberse unas cervezas y fumarse algún cigarro para después salir al parque y hacer deporte. Casi nunca necesitaba estudiar ya que recordaba lo que le enseñaban y tenía una buena memoria.

Después se dedicó a observar el campo y a dibujar mangas, una de sus grandes pasiones, aunque sus padres vieron esto como una pérdida de tiempo y sus hermanos se reían de él por hacer supuestamente dibujos tontos.

Esa era una de las razones por las que odiaba a sum familia, no les importaba para nada su bienestar, solo les interesaba quedar bien ante gente igual de egocéntrica que ellos y ganar pasta, y sus padres querían que fuera aún más egocéntrico que ellos, como sus hermanos, pero él no lo permitiría, no dejaría que nadie quebrantará su espíritu. Después le echó de comer a su gato Happy, otra de las razones por las que odiaba a su familia, no se aceptaban mascotas que no tengan pedigree. Happy era un gato callejero sin nada aparentemente especial, solo era muy cariñoso, no como la gata de su hermana que era una bestia salida del inframundo.

Después de hacer la limpieza semanal y sus tareas pendientes del cole se dispuso a ver la tele un rato antes de irse a dormir, por suerte mañana sería viernes y vendría el fin de semana, aunque no tenía amigos, era mejor que tener malas compañías

Sin embargo algo extraño sucedió en la habitación del peli rosa, esta empezó a temblar descontroladamente como si de un terremoto se tratara mientras en el suelo se formaba una marca satánica de color rojo, que se tragó al peli rosa, pese a que este se agarró al borde con todas sus fuerzas.

Al despertar, el peli rosa se encontraba en un sitio de lo más extraño, parecía como el interior de una nave espacial mientras por los cristales se podía ver una tierra desértica sin apenas haber rastro de vida

 **Natsu:** ¿Dónde cojones estoy?- dijo desconcertado al ver el paisaje en el que estaba

 **¿?:** Yo puedo responderte a esa pregunta- dijo una voz haciendo que el peli rosa se dé la vuelta para quedarse completamente de piedra, porque en ese mismo instante le estaba hablando el holograma de un robot de casi 2 metros de altura

 **Natsu:** ¿Pero qué coño?-dijo totalmente sorprendido

 **¿?:** Déjame que me presente mi nombre es el Dr. Samuel Hayden, y estás en el infierno- dijo dejando muy sorprendido al peli rosa, pero esto no era nada más que el comienzo de lo que sería un camino brutal y despiadado…

 _ **Continuará**_


	2. Capítulo 2: Desgarrando entrañas

**Capítulo 2: Desgarrando entrañas**

 **Natsu:** ¿Cómo que en él infierno?,¿de qué cojones me hablas?- preguntó entre iracundo y confuso

 **Samuel:** Será mejor que te lo explique en mi oficina, pero primero ponte ese traje de allí y coge un arma la necesitaras…- dijo mientras el holograma desaparecía

 **Natsu:** Eh, ESPERA- gritó furioso pero ya era tarde, entonces fijo su mirada en el traje, que se trataba de una armadura que parecía bastante pesada con un casco- ¿Cómo coño voy a moverme con esto?- dijo mientras se ponía el traje, para su sorpresa, se movía con bastante agilidad- joder, es bastante ligero- dijo para después darse un puñetazo en el brazo izquierdo- y duro- dijo con total sorpresa, en eso posa su vista en una pistola que hay en una mesa- parece la pistola de un videojuego- dijo mientras cogía la pistola y se ponía el casco y veía como una especie de mapa virtual aparecía en su cara- joder es como en los videojuegos- dijo mirando al punto al que tenía que ir- bien aclaremos esto- dijo saliendo del lugar para llegar a una especie de sala cubierta de sangre y cuerpos mutilados- ¿Pero qué coño?- dijo con los ojos como platos, en eso se acerca a un cadáver para tocarlo y darse cuenta de que era un muerto de verdad- vale esta mierda es muy rara- dijo para luego sentir una especie de gruñidos detrás suya.

Al darse la vuelta, el peli rosa se encontró con una especie de monstruos humanoides con un gran agujero en su cabeza, como si fuese la cavidad de un solo ojo con claras intenciones de atacarle, aunque eran bastante lentos

 **Natsu:** Joder- dijo mientras disparaba al grupo de zombies, reventándoles la cabeza o desmembrándolos hasta que no quedo ninguno, o eso pensaba, porque uno de ellos lo agarró por la espalda con intención de morderle, pero el peli rosa le hace una llave y con una fuerza inhumana le aplasta el cráneo convirtiéndolo literalmente en papilla- joder, ¿Qué coño he hecho?- dijo el peli rosa viendo la escena sangrienta que había creado

 **Voz:** Demonios- dijo una voz en el interior de su cabeza mientras un montón de imágenes pasaban por su cabeza

 **Natsu:** Ya entiendo- dijo con el rostro bajo- así que esto es real- se dijo para sí mismo mientras recordaba la pesadilla que sufrió

 **Samuel:** Por desgracia sí – dijo una voz al lado de Natsu, pegándole un susto de muerte

 **Natsu:** No me vuelvas a hacer eso hijo de puta- dijo ante el micrófono que tenía el casco

 **Samuel:** Lo siento chico

 **Natsu:** ¿Se puede saber qué coño ha pasado aquí?- preguntó mientras se dirigía a la sala donde quedaron

 **Samuel:** Te lo he dicho, estás en el infierno, bueno para ser más exactos en Marte

 **Natsu:** ¿EN MARTE?-preguntó con total sorpresa

 **Samuel:** Luego te lo cuento chico, será mejor que vigiles lo que tienes delante- dijo mientras el peli rosa fijaba su vista en una especie de criaturas de color naranja y morado, a diferencia de los otros estos eran más ágiles y disparaban bolas de fuego que creaban con sus manos.

El peli rosa tardó un rato en matarlos, tanto a balazos como con los puños, sorprendido por su fuerza sobrehumana, a la vez que limpiaba el camino de los zombies y li imp o diablillos, ya que su traje tenía una base de datos donde se guardaba la información, diciéndole también que los zombies fueron humanos ahora poseídos.

Después del tiroteo y reventar cráneos y partir huesos el peli rosa llegó al punto de control donde lo esperaba Samuel.

 **Samuel:** Veo que has llegado chico- dijo para luego ser agarrado por el cuello por el peli rosa mientras incrustaba su cabeza sobre la mesa

 **Natsu:** Más te vale que me expliques que cojones está pasando aquí paso a paso o me haré una moto contigo, montón de chatarra- dijo apretando la cabeza del androide sobre la mesa abollándola con los dedos

 **Samuel:** Está bien, está bien, pero si me matas no te lo puedo explicar- dijo siendo liberado del agarre mientras tomaba aire- uff bien ¿por dónde empiezo?- dijo impacientando al peli rosa- como sabes esto es Marte- dijo mientras este asentía- durante años la humanidad ha estado buscando una fuente de energía inagotable, algo que nunca se acabara

 **Natsu:** ¿Y qué coño tiene eso que ver conmigo?

 **Samuel:** Déjame terminar- dijo serio mientras el peli rosa se calmaba- bien, esa energía ilimitada la encontramos hace 20 años, la energía demoniaca, el poder del infierno

 **Natsu:** ¿El poder del infierno?- respondió confundido el peli rosa

 **Samuel:** Así es chico, esta energía nos daba una fuente de recursos ilimitada, aunque nos vimos obligados a hacer sacrificios humanos para poder continuar- dijo sorprendiendo al peli rosa- no me mires así era la única forma de conectar este mundo con el suyo

 **Natsu:** ¿Conectado?, ¿Quieres decir que habéis abierto las puertas del infierno para poder conseguir esa energía?- preguntó con furia recibiendo un asentimiento de respuesta- bueno, ¿Cómo vuelvo a casa?

 **Samuel:** No es tan fácil chaval, primero hay que cerrar las puertas del infierno y acabar con los demonios que están en la base, por desgracia ese no es el peor de nuestros problemas

 **Natsu:** ¿Qué quieres decir?

 **Samuel:** LaDra. Olivia Pierce- dijo mostrándole una imagen en holograma al peli rosa- ella es la responsable de todo esto, y lo que es peor, quiere conectar el infierno con la tierra- dijo sorprendiendo al peli rosa

 **DOOM (2016) Soundtrack - Flesh & Metal Extended**

 **Natsu:** Entonces solo hay que cargársela verdad- dijo ganando el asentimiento del androide- muy bien- dijo cargando una escopeta de combate que había encontrado- creo que es hora de que corra la sangre- dijo marchándose con las coordenadas de donde podía estar esa zorra

Después de ametrallar y destripar a varios demonios pequeños, junto a algunos soldados poseídos, el peli rosa se encuentra con la peliblanca

 **Olivia:** ¿Crees que puedes detenerlos?- dijo para luego reírse – veremos si es verdad- dijo para luego desparecer en una puerta del interior de la base

 **Natsu:** Ten cuidado zorra, tengo tu número- dijo en un tono serio para después romper la puerta y seguirla pero había desaparecido- hija de puta- en eso Samuel contacta con el peli rosa- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó

 **Samuel:** Voy a tener que enviarte a la tierra, no sé como pero un grupo de demonios han entrado en la tierra, más precisamente tu ciudad y tu instituto- dijo sorprendiendo al peli rosa, aunque les importaba una mierda esa gente, no iba a dejar que hubiera una matanza, no dejaría a esos demonios hacer lo que quisiera

 **Natsu:** Está bien date prisa- dijo para ser enviado por el androide hasta su instituto, curiosamente era por la mañana y había una cúpula alrededor del instituto mientras la gente corría despavorida sin saber dónde esconderse

 **Samuel:** He puesto una barrera para que no salgan, y el gobierno ya sabrá como encubrirlo- dijo el androide

 **Natsu:** Mientras pueda cargármelos está bien- dijo cargando su escopeta de combate mientras entraba en el edificio listo para matar

Mientras en el interior del instituto, más precisamente en el aula del peli rosa, se encontraban los alumnos detrás de Erza y el maestro Gildarts, la peli roja con una espada de kendo y el maestro con una pata de una silla mientras esperaban a la cosa que estaba intentando abrir la puerta, lo cual no tardó mucho, se trataba de un ser humanoide gigante de color grisáceo y la cabeza blanca, carecía de ojos y labios por lo que se podían ver los dientes a la perfección, se trataba de un caballero del infierno, que rugió amenazadoramente listo para cargar, pero en ese instante aparece el peli rosa con su traje y su casco, por lo que los demás no pudieron reconocerlo mientras arrastraba el cadáver desfigurado de un soldado poseído

El peli rosa con los dedos incito al demonio a atacar, lo cual hizo para después ser masacrado a escopetazos por el peli rosa, que pese a que los cartuchos le hicieron daño, solo lo dejaron aturdido, por lo que el peli rosa lo cogió por la cabeza y le arrancó la mandíbula inferior con sus manos para posteriormente pisarle el cráneo y esparcir los sesos por la habitación

Los presentes estaban horrorizados ante lo que hizo este sujeto a ese monstruo. Entonces el peli rosa dirigió su mirada hacia su clase y se quitó la máscara sorprendiendo a los presentes

 **Erza:** ¿Natsu?- dijo incrédula la peli roja pero este simplemente la ignoró y hablo con Gildarts

 **Natsu:** Viejo, ¿Cuántos más hay?

 **Gildarts:** ¿No estarás `pensando en que puedes con esas cosas verdad?- dijo incrédulo pero en eso suena una voz proveniente del brazo izquierdo del peli rosa

 **Voz robótica:** Atención, presencia demoníaca en niveles peligrosos en los dos últimos pisos- dijo la voz sorprendiendo a los presentes

 **Natsu:** Vale eso serán…-dijo mientras contaba mentalmente-…. 5000 balas, me gusta-dijo largándose del lugar bajo la mirada de sus compañeros de clase que tenían una gota estilo anime ante ese comentario

En ese instante aparece un grupo de imps junto a algunos zombies y soldados poseídos

 **Natsu:** Que bien más fiambreras – dijo sacando la súper escopeta y reventar a varios de ellos a cañonazos limpios, algunos rematarlos con los puños o partiéndolos en pedacitos. Después dejo el lugar ante la mirada de sus compañeros de clase que estaban conmocionados ante la brutal escena que vieron.

Después el peli rosa subió al piso de arriba y acribillo a todo demonio que se le cruzara, incluyendo los cacodemonios, cabezas flotantes que lanzaban ráfagas de energía verde por la boca y tenían un solo ojo, y los revenants, demonios esqueléticos con dos cañones sobre su espalda junto a un jet pack que le permitía flotar en el aire, aunque el peli rosa tenía unas botas propulsoras, por lo que no tardó mucho n despacharlos

Cuando llegó al final del piso, se encuentra con un mancubus con intención de comerse a sus hermanos de sangre, en eso el peli rosa salta encima del demonio arrancándole la coraza amarilla que tiene en el estómago y metiéndosela en la boca para posteriormente explotar en mil pedazos, en eso el peli rosa se fija en sus hermanos biológicos después de que la presencia demoníaca haya sido erradicada

 **Natsu:** Mierda, lo tendría que haber dejado comer- dijo con fastidio y con frialdad enfureciendo a su hermano mayor

 **Zeref:** ¿Qué está pasando aquí Natsu?, ¿qué son esas cosas?- preguntó confuso el peli negro

 **Natsu:** No tengo que darle explicaciones a un payaso que no tiene ni gracia y menos aún a una mocosa que se cree miss universo- dijo escupiendo las palabras, hartando a su hermano mayor listo para darle un puñetazo, pero el peli rosa lo paró fácilmente y lanzó al peli negro hacia unas mesas de la clase

 **Wendy:** HERMANO- Dijo la peli azul acercándose a su hermano que estaba consciente pero bastante adolorido

 **Natsu:** Bueno, yo aquí he terminado, que os den capullos- dijo largándose del lugar encontrándose en los pasillos al profesorado junto a la directora y al sub director, que lo miraban seriamente- ¿qué queréis vosotros?- dijo en un tono frío y cortante

 **Makarov:** Más respeto Dragneel…-dijo para luego ser cortado por un tiro de pistola proveniente del peli rosa dejando al profesorado acojonado

 **Natsu:** Escuchadme bien panda de gilipollas, me llamo Natsu, y sobre lo que ha pasado aquí esas cosas eran demonios- dijo impresionando a los presentes mientras se largaba hacia las puertas del instituto

Al llegar todos se quedaron mirando al peli rosa, preguntándose de donde saco esa armadura y las armas mientras se acercaba a la barrera

 **Natsu:** Samuel, abre la puta barrera- dijo hablando a la barrera confundiendo a los presentes, en eso en la barrera aparece un rostro robótico sorprendiendo a los presentes

 **Samuel:** No puedo chico, hay demasiados testigos

 **Natsu:** Cómo si les fueran a creer

 **Samuel:** Aun así, el gobierno no quiere correr riesgos, tendrás que traerlos a Marte- dijo sorprendiendo a los presentes

 **Natsu:** Yo vine a matar los demonios, no a salvarle el culo a una panda de capullos- dijo haciendo enfadar a los presentes

 **Samuel:** Chico, el gobierno no quiere que se sepa de esto, no hay otra opción

 **Natsu:** Si la hay…-dijo en un tono siniestro mientras sacaba su escopeta de combate y apuntaba a la masa de gente asustando a todos

 **Samuel:** ¿QUÉ CREES QUE VAS HACER?

 **Natsu:** ¿Dices que esto no puede salir a la luz verdad?, ¿entonces sólo hay que limpiar el sitio de ratas verdad?- dijo mientras los presentes miraban con horror al peli rosa, que tenía los ojos vacíos sin vida

 **Samuel:** MATÁNDOLOS NO SERÁS MEJOR QUE LOS DEMONIOS Y EL GOBIERNO TE TACHARÁ DE CRIMINAL- dijo exaltado el androide en un intento desesperado por salvar a esa gente

 **Natsu:** Samuel….-dijo con una voz aparentemente tranquila- yo no soy mejor que un demonio…-dijo en ese tono tranquilo para luego sonreír macabramente-…. Soy aún peor- dijo sonriendo sádicamente para luego pegar un tiro a los pies de una chica de secundaria dejando a todos sin aliento- está bien tu ganas, pero si alguno de ellos me toca los huevos le vuelo la cabeza- dijo aliviando un poco a los presentes, aunque eso no evitó que algunos se mearán encima y otros llorasen como bebés, incluyendo algunos profesores

Finalmente fueron transportados a Marte donde el Dr. Samuel Hayden les explicaría lo que está pasando con detalle mientras el peli rosa se preparaba para su próxima batalla contra los demonios, porque sabía que lo que le esperaba ahí afuera, no sería nada bonito…

 _ **Continuará**_


	3. Capítulo 3: Conociendo a tu enemigo

**Bueno, siento la espera, espero que les agrade el capítulo**

 **Capítulo 3: Conociendo a tu enemigo**

Después de que el peli rosa trajera a sus compañeros de instituto a la base con Samuel, este emprendió de nuevo su marcha de matar demonios siendo observado por Samuel y el resto, mientras se dirigía hacia donde estaban los conductos de energía Argent para poder desactivarlos y así hacer más difícil la invasión demoníaca

Por su parte el androide les explicó a todos lo que pasaba realmente

 **Mavis:** ¿Demonios?- preguntó sorprendida la rubia ante la explicación

 **Samuel:** Exacto, hemos extraído su energía de su mundo, llamada energía Argent para usarla para nuestro beneficio, pero ellos también entraron en este mundo, por eso hace falta detenerlos

 **Erza:** Pero, ¿Por qué el?- dijo refiriéndose a Natsu

 **Samuel:** Porque es el único que puede detenerlos- dijo para recibir una llamada del peli rosa

 **Natsu:** Samuel, explicación ahora- dijo el peli rosa mientras miraba unas cápsulas gigantes donde había toda clase de demonios y mesas donde los tenían diseccionados

 **Samuel:** La energía Argent no solo está en el mundo de los demonios, para saber cómo utilizarla necesitamos estudiar a los demonios y usarlos como armas- dijo sorprendiendo al peli rosa y al resto

 **Natsu:** ¿Cómo que armas?- preguntó con cara de pocos amigos

 **Samuel:** Chico, todo esto es por nuestro futuro como especie

 **Natsu:** Pues valla futuro más halagüeño- dijo viendo el lugar lleno de sangre y muerte

 **Voz robótica:** Presencia demoníaca en niveles peligrosos. Bloqueo activo

 **Natsu:** Muy bien, más fiambres que romper- dijo mientras una horda de pequeños demonios aparecía junto a un invocador, un tipo de demonio que, según su nombre, puede invocar a otros demonios. Son de estructura ligera con alas, con una especie de corona en su cabeza, puede tele transportarse de un lugar a otro rápidamente, en resumen, se mueven mucho y esquivaban las balas fácilmente, por lo que el peli rosa tardó varios cargadores para matarlo.

Después de matar a todos los demonios, el peli rosa se encontró con dos nuevas armas en el camino, el fusil de plasma y el de asalto, justo a tiempo, porque estaba falto de balas, por suerte encontró una caja de municiones para volver a la batalla

Después de volverse a cargar otra masa de demonios, el peli rosa llegó hacía el primer depósito de energía

 **Samuel:** Soló tienes que retirarlo de su anclaje, pero con mucho cuidado- dijo mientras el peli rosa acariciaba el depósito para después de un pisotón cargárselo y mandarlo literalmente a la mierda

 **Samuel:** No hacía falta destruirlo- dijo el androide molesto

 **Natsu:** Si quieres detenerlos, será a mí manera, Samuel- dijo largándose hacia el siguiente depósito guiado por VEGA, un programa artificial con inteligencia propia

El peli rosa al llegar, hizo exactamente lo mismo, pero antes de llegar al último conducto VEGA lo detuvo

 **VEGA:** Detecto una presencia humana a 3 km de distancia al este

 **Samuel:** Podría ser Olivia, no podemos dejarla escapar

 **Natsu:** No te preocupes, no lo hará- dijo en un tono macabro poniendo los pelos de punta a más de uno

Al llegar donde estaba esa presencia el peli rosa se quedó completamente de piedra y con los ojos como platos, al igual que una peli blanca y su hermano, junto a sus amigos, al ver un grupo pequeño de imps rodeaba a una peli blanca con un enorme bastón para defenderse, era una joven de la edad de Natsu, de pelo corto, lo único que lo diferenciaba de Mirajane

 **Natsu:** Imposible- dijo para después lanzarse al ataque

 **Elfman:** Es…es…- dijo llorando a chorros

 **Mirajane:** Lissana…-dijo llorando sorprendiendo a todo el mundo, se suponía que ella murió en un accidente de coche

 **Samuel:** Al parecer, creo que su alma fue capturada por algún demonio y por eso ha podido volver a la vida, nunca antes había pasado algo así…-dijo sorprendido e intrigado por ese suceso

Justo cuando los demonios iban a atacar, el peli rosa aplastó a uno de ellos con sus pies para luego matar a tiros y con fuerza bruta al resto. Después dirigió su mirada hacia la albina y se quitó el casco impresionándola

 **Natsu:** Lissana…-dijo con el rostro sonriente mientras soltaba lágrimas

 **Lissana:** Natsu…..-dijo para luego caer inconsciente siendo recogida por el peli rosa que estaba preocupado

 **VEGA:** No sé preocupe, sólo está inconsciente y un poco deshidratada- dijo calmando al peli rosa que rápidamente la llevó al refugio después de haber acabado con todos los demonios y haberse cargado el último depósito de energía Argent, manteniendo a raya a los demonios de momento

Una vez en la clínica el peli rosa esperaba sentado junto a los hermanos de la albina, extrañándolos

 **Mira:** No es por ser grosera pero, ¿Qué haces aquí?

 **Natsu:** Esperar a mi vieja amiga- dijo con una voz suave y alegre, mientras mostraba una sonrisa llena de alegría, lo cual impresionó y a la vez sonrojó a la albina

 **Elfman:** ¿Conoces a Lissana?- preguntó sorprendido el hombre musculoso

 **Natsu:** Claro, ¿nunca os habló de mí?-dijo mientras los hermanos negaban con la cabeza- bueno es una larga historia

 _ **Flash back**_

 _ **Hace 12 años**_

Un peli rosa se encontraba sentado en un columpio sólo y con la ropa destrozada después de haberse metido con una pelea con varios chicos, de la cual salió vencedor, lo que hizo llamar la atención de una niña albina de pelo corto de su edad

 **Lissana:** ¿Disculpa?, ¿Estás bien?- dijo llamando la atención del peli rosa que la miraba con desconfianza- siento molestarte pero, ¿Qué te ha pasado?- dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado a cierta distancia

 **Natsu:** Unos idiotas se empezaron a meter conmigo y les di su merecido- dijo con el ceño fruncido

 **Lissana:** ¿Y por qué no vas a casa?

 **Natsu:** Porque no hay nadie y es muy solitaria sin compañía- dijo con tristeza

 **Lissana:** Ya veo… ¿Quieres ir a mi casa? Allí mamá te puede curar- dijo con una sonrisa

 **Natsu:** Vale, pero antes, ¿cómo te llamas?

 **Lissana:** Mi nombre es Lissana, ¿y tú cómo te llamas?

 **Natsu:** Natsu- dijo con una sonrisa mientras seguía a la albina hacia su casa

 **8 años después**

 **Lissana:** Natsu mira, me voy con mis padres y mis hermanos de vacaciones al caribe- dijo la albina con una gran sonrisa

 **Natsu:** Eso es genial Lissana, espero que te lo pases muy bien- dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras levantaba el pulgar con señal de aprobación mientras la albina se despedía

 **Al día siguiente**

 **Maestro:** Alumnos…. Tengo una mala noticia-dijo en un tono serio llamando la atención de los presentes- la familia Strauss sufrió un accidente de coche el fin de semana, y la pequeña Lissana…-dijo con dolor-…ha muerto- dijo dejando a todos de piedra en especial a Natsu, ya que su única amiga y la única persona en la que podía confiar y querer se fue para siempre.

El peli rosa llorando salió de la clase corriendo, negando constantemente que eso haya pasado y descargaba su furia con un árbol hasta que los nudillos empezaron a sangrar, para después liarse a patadas hasta que las espinillas empezaron a sangrar y calló al suelo derrotado, y llorando a lágrima viva preguntándose porqué, porqué a ella, mientras la lluvia lo empapaba mientras su corazón se destrozaba, gracias a Lissana podía aguantar a su estúpida familia biológica ya que tenía alguien en quien apoyarse y confiar, pero ahora lo había perdido todo…ya no le importaba nada, y ahí fue cuando empezó el cambio de conducta…

 _ **Fin flash back**_

 **Natsu:** Y eso es todo lo que vivimos como amigos- dijo mientras lloraba amargamente al recordar ese día

Ambos hermanos miraron de una forma diferente al peli rosa, Elfman se arrepentía de llamarlo engreído, no era para nada como sus hermanos, él era una persona noble el cuál había sufrido mucho siendo tan joven.

Por su parte Mirajane ya no veía al peli rosa como un salvaje, sino como al héroe que salvo a su hermana y un superviviente que soportó duros azotes que le dio la vida y que perdió todo, pero aun así no cayó completamente, y al igual que su hermano, se arrepiente de compararlo con Zeref o Wendy, ellos sí que eran unos engreídos que solo les interesaba la popularidad y que les besaran el culo como perros falderos, en cambio Natsu odiaba eso, el solo quería que lo dejasen en paz y seguir adelante con su vida. En cierto modo, la albina se culpa por haber sido una hipócrita a veces y no ver más allá de la portada del libro

Después de unos minutos, la albina menor sale totalmente limpia y con ropa nueva mientras miraba a Natsu y a sus hermanos, para después abalanzarse sobre ellos y darles un abrazo mientras los cuatro derramaban lágrimas de felicidad bajo la mirada del resto de la clase

Más tarde, la albina les explicó como tuvo que sobrevivir a los demonios durante años con la compañía de algunos supervivientes pero acabaron muriendo, víctimas de las bestias del infierno, siendo ella la única superviviente, obligada a comer carne de demonio y beberse su sangre para poder sobrevivir

El peli rosa estaba iracundo, ahora tenía más motivos para cargarse a esos cabrones hijos de puta

Sin tiempo que perder, el peli rosa salió en busca de camorra (pelea), encontrándose con demonios súper fuertes como los caballeros del infierno, los revenants y dos nuevos, los pinkies, demonios corpulentos cuya arma principal era su enorme cabeza con la que embestía a sus víctimas, y los barones del infierno, demonios de más de 3 metros de alto con una enorme fuerza y dos cuernos negros en la cabeza.

Al principio la albina se preocupó por el peli rosa, pero luego su preocupación pasó a sorpresa al ver como los hacía pedazos con una motosierra y con los puños cuando entraba en modo berserker, convirtiendo sus puños en máquinas demoledoras gracias a la fuerza sobrehumana que adquiría en este estado.

 **VEGA:** Hay una puerta disponible hacia el infierno

 **Natsu:** ¿Entonces a qué esperamos?- dijo decidido

 **Samuel:** Ten cuidado chico, allí los demonios son más fuertes

 **Natsu:** No importa, lo importante es coger a esa zorra- dijo lanzándose con determinación a las puertas del infierno…

 _ **Continuará**_

 **Como veis Lissana ha vuelto a la vida, ahora si tengo que dar unas noticias:**

 **1º-esta será mi penúltima historia de Fairy tail, la última será un creepypasta, ¿Os gusta la idea?, por el momento será el último...**

 **2º- es hora de decidir el harem, las normas son las mismas que en los otros nada de lolis y tienen que haber salido en el anime, solo que esta vez el harem será más pequeño, máximo 8**

 **3º- el curso ya está empezando a apretar, por lo que no podré escribir mucho tiempo**

 **4º- quiero seguir con mi manga The Hole, el cuál está subido en Devianart, mi nombre de usuario es elperrosalvaje todo junto, y allí podréis ver imágenes de mis otros ficts, y por favor comentad para saber si os gustan y si conocéis programas mejores para dibujar en ordenador**

 **5º- voy a meter este fict junto con el dragón de la guerra en la categoría de crossovers dentro de poco, por lo que estad atentos a mi cuenta**

 **Y eso es todo por ahora, nos veremos en el próximo capítulo, adiós**


	4. Capítulo 4: El santuario de Kadingir

**¡HOLA A TODOS!¡HE VUEEEEELTOOOOO CON... ¡FAIRY DOOM! y ahora que he terminado los exámenes estaré más tiempo disponible a mis historias e intentaré actualizar las que tengo más retrasadas o abandonadas. Y sin más que decir os dejo leer**

 **Capítulo** **4:** **El santuario de Kadingir**

El peli rosa se encontraba en las profundidades del infierno reventando culos y cabezas, literalmente

Entonces encontró el fusil gause, una bestia lanza rayos que pulveriza a sus enemigos, aunque requiere mucha precisión

Durante su avance, demonios como Mancubus, caballeros del infierno y revenants fueron masacrados por el peli rosa sin piedad alguna, aterrando a los espectadores mientras Samuel entró a su oficina a investigar sobre Olivia

Después de limpiar la sangre con más sangre, el peli rosa se quedó atascado en una zona donde había puertas de diferentes colores, algunas con calaveras y otras con runas

Entonces se fijó en una especie de cráneos humanos con los mismos colores que las puertas, por lo que rápidamente descubrió que eran las llaves de dichas puertas, logrando abrir la amarilla, donde encontró una especie de runa en una especie de piedra por lo que decidió pulsarla recibiendo una leve corriente eléctrica verde mientras una voz se ponía a hablar

 **Voz demoníaca:** En la primera era, en la primera batalla, cuando las sombras se alargaron, alguien resistió. Consumido por las ascuas del Armagedón, su alma ardió en los fuegos del infierno, demasiado corrupto para la ascensión, escogió la senda del tormento perpetuo. No halló paz en su voraz odio, y con su sangre hirviendo, recorrió las llanuras del Umbral para vengarse de los señores oscuros que tanto daño le habían hecho. Portaba la corona de los Centinelas de la Noche, y los que probaron su espada le llamaron… Asesino de la Muerte (Doom Slayer)- termino de decir la voz sorprendiendo a los presentes

 **Mavis:** ¿Qué significara lo que ha dicho? - se preguntó curiosa la rubia

El peli rosa en cambio, sabía perfectamente de lo que estaba hablando, pero no quiso perder el tiempo, tenía que matar a una zorra satánica

Mientras en la base muchos estaban traumados por las muertes de los compañeros que no sobrevivieron al ataque en el instituto, otros pensaban que esto era una pesadilla de la cuál despertarían y todo sería como antes, y la gran mayoría no salían aún del asombro de que fuera el peli rosa el que les salvara el culo, a regañadientes, pero los salvó

 **Zeref:** Oiga esto, señor- dijo mirando al androide- mi hermana y yo tenemos que volver a casa ya que tenemos una importante…

 **Samuel:** Lo siento, pero no podéis salir hasta que reciba órdenes- dijo enfadando al pelinegro por que le cortaran al hablar y por cómo le había hablado

 **Zeref:** ¿Oye montón de chatarra, ¿quién te crees que eres? ¿Acaso no sabes quién soy? - dijo bastante molesto

 **Samuel:** El mocoso malcriado de Fudo y Verónica Dragneel- dijo cabreando al pelinegro

 **Zeref:** Entonces ya puedes ir sacándonos de aquí si no quieres acabar echo un montón de chatarra- dijo engreídamente

 **Samuel:** Por si no lo sabes mocoso, yo estoy veinte rangos por encima de tu madre, lo que me convierte en su jefe, lo que significa que puedo despedirla gracias a ti- dijo sorprendiendo y enfadando bastante al pelinegro que se retiró malhumorado hacia donde estaba su igual de engreída hermana

 **Lissana:** Tú eres el imbécil de Zeref ¿verdad? Ahora entiendo porqué Natsu abandono la casa-dijo enfadando a los hermanos

 **Zeref:** ¿Te atreves a amenazarme escoria? – dijo dispuesto a darle un puñetazo, el cual la albina bloqueó fácilmente, sorprendiendo a los presentes

 **Lissana:** ¿Crees que estuve aquí tanto tiempo sin aprender a defenderme? – dijo para posteriormente darle una patada con una enorme fuerza, que estampó al pelinegro contra un tanque de líquido azulado, el cuál le cayó encima al pelinegro

El pelinegro se levantó del suelo bastante enfadado de que una mocosa lo humillara delante de todos

 **Samuel:** Oh, oh- fue lo que dijo el ciborg mientras el resto de los presentes miraba con sorpresa al… ¿pelinegro?

La cara del pelinegro se volvió más fina, unas pestañas largas aparecieron en sus parpados, y un busto bastante desarrollado donde debería estar el pectoral

 **Gilrdats:** ¿Pero que coño? - dijo mientras le sangraba la nariz como a muchos

 **Zeref:** ¿Qué pasa?, ¿tengo algo en… la…cara? – dijo enfadado para posteriormente sorprenderse ante ese de voz agudo y femenino- mi voz… ¡¿QUÉ ME HA PASADO?!- Dijo cuando al tocarse el pecho siente unas cosa blanditas y suaves, que resultaron ser unas tetas de copa c para arriba – KYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA- fue el grito que hizo que más de unos se sonrojara

 **Pervertidos:** "Es un encanto"- pensaron con la car roja y la nariz sangrante

 **Samuel:** Al parecer el líquido de conservación tiene capacidad de alterar los cromosomas- dijo bastante sorprendido

 **Zeref:** NO, NO QUIERO SER UNA MUJER, QUIERO VOLVER A LA NORMALIDAD- Dijo soltando un mar de lágrimas

 **Samuel:** Veré que puedo hacer, vamos al laboratorio a hacerte unas pruebas- dijo mientras la ahora llorosa pelinegra entraba llorando junto a su hermana la cual no salía de su asombro al ver el cambio que sufrió su ahora hermana

 _ **(Canción: Doom 2016**_ _ **Rust, Dust & Guts)**_

Después de recoger una ametralladora gatling, el peli rosa no paro de disparar, destrozar y desgarrar todo lo que le viniera de frente, pero no había rastro de esa puta por ninguna parte, y eso lo cabreaba bastante, sin embargo, el peli rosa sentía en parte que este era el lugar donde quería estar, en este lugar era libre de hacer lo que quisiera y descargar todas sus frustraciones, y se habría quedado de no ser por la llegada imprevista de la albina, la cual vivió un verdadero infierno. Ahora tenía una razón para luchar, si, lo haría por ella, y esta vez, no dejara que nada ni nadie aparte a la única persona que ha sido importante para él

Por otra parte, el peli rosa sonreía al sentir que alguien que odiaba bastante estaba sufriendo, sin saber que se llevaría una enorme sorpresa

Durante su camino se encontró otra runa verde la cual no dudo en activar

 **Voz demoníaca:** Templada en los fuegos del infierno, su voluntad de hierro se mantuvo firme durante la travesía que se ceba con los débiles. Porque solo él era el Caminante del Infierno, el Depredador Desencadenado que buscaba venganza en cada rincón, oscuro y luminoso, de hielo y de fuego, en el principio y en el fin, persiguiendo a los esclavos del infierno con bárbara crueldad, pues había cruzado la frontera como solo los demonios habían hecho antes- fue lo que dijo la runa, la cual el peli rosa miraba seriamente

 **Natsu:** Pienso salir de aquí y salvar a Lissana, de eso no hay duda- dijo listo nuevamente para la acción

Después de tirotear nuevamente a otra horda de demonios el peli rosa se encontró con otro testamento que no dudo en activar

 **Voz demoníaca:** Y en su conquista de las oscuras almas de los condenados, se vio su destreza. En su cruzada, el serafín le concedió una fuerza y una velocidad temibles, y con su poder destruyó los pilares de Obsidiana de los Templos de Sangre. No mostró piedad contra las bestias de los nueve círculos. Indestructible, incorruptible, inflexible, el Asesino de la Muerte ansiaba acabar con el reino oscuro- dijo mientras los recuerdos de su antecesor venían a su mente

 **Natsu:** Me encanta cuando hablan tan bien de mí- dijo con una sonrisa sádica, mientras seguía con la macabra búsqueda de Olivia

Al llegar al interior de una cueva pudo ver un holograma del doctor Samuel al lado de una tumba que el peli rosa reconoció bastante bien

Era la tumba donde encerraron al Asesino de la Muerte, su antecesor

El peli rosa tenía varias dudas en su cabeza, ¿Qué hacía el con esa tumba?, sin duda ese ciborg era más de lo que aparentaba

Una vez en Marte, el peli rosa volvió a la base con una mirada seria mientras todos le miraban sorprendidos de que volvieran, muchos de ellos con miedo

Justo cuando el peli rosa iba a preguntar dónde estaba Samuel, este salió del laboratorio junto a la llorosa pelinegra siendo consolada por su hermana menor, claro que cuando la pelinegra vio al peli rosa se quedó de piedra

 **Natsu:** ¿Ze…Zeref? - dijo con los ojos fuera de órbita al ver que su hermano ahora era una tía buenorra que tenía a todos los tíos mirándola, lo que provocó que más de uno recibiera una paliza

 **Zeref:** ¿Na…Natsu? – dijo la pelinegra sin salir de su sorpresa con el rastro de lágrimas en sus ojos

 **Samuel:** Hoy va a ser un día muy largo- dijo suspirando mientras la directora y los profesores asentían

Sí, sin duda, las cosas se pondrían muy interesantes por Marte, y no solo por los demonios…

 _ **Continuará**_

 **¡TA CHÁN! ¡ZEREF ES MUJER! GRACIAS AL SEÑOR A POR LA GRAN IDEA. También siento mucho que sea tan corto y la tardanza, pero escribir esta historia no es fácil, y más cuando tienes que volver a ver el gameplay de nuevo ya que yo no tengo play station 4. y ya está, sin más que decir me despido no sin antes decir que actualizaré la historia que primero llegue a tener entre 5- 10 reviews o comentarios, así sabré que os gusta de verdad, a parte estoy abierto a ideas**

 **Y con esto termino por hoy, hasta el próximo capítulo o historia**


	5. Capítulo 5: Infierno en Marte

**¡HOLA A TODOS! Si gente he vuelto con esta historia que llevaba ya tanto tiempo sin subir (me disculpo por la tardanza, lo siento, si queréis matarme lo entenderé), solo diré que esta historia se acerca a su final, bueno, para ser exactos, estamos casi en la final, ya que esta historia está inspirada en el Doom del año pasado, por lo que si lo habéis jugado o visto el gameplay, sabréis lo que viene pronto.**

 **Y sin más que decir os dejo leer**

 **Capítulo 5: Infierno en Marte, ¿tengo otra hermana?**

El peli rosa no salía de su asombro al ver a su ahora hermana pelinegra, lo que provocó una reacción en el peli rosa

 **Natsu:** JAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJA- Dijo descojonándose de la risa, cabreando bastante a su hermana

 **Zeref:** DEJA DE REÍRTE MALDITO CABRÓN- Dijo iracunda mientras el peli rosa se descojonaba en el suelo

 **Natsu:** Oh vamos no te cabrees Zeref-chan- dijo poniendo a la pelinegra más furiosa golpeando la armadura del peli rosa mientras los demás se reían junto al peli rosa- pero ¿cómo has acabado así? - dijo mientras el androide le explicaba lo que había pasado

Una vez terminada la explicación, el peli rosa miraba con una cara de muerte a la pelinegra, asustada ante los ojos de su hermano, para posteriormente ser agarrada por el peli rosa por el cuello con fuerza

 **Natsu:** Escúchame bien, pedazo de escoria millonaria, como vuelvas a ponerle un dedo encima a Lissana, te meteré la motosierra en el culo y luego te daré de comer a esos cabrones de ahí fuera, ¿te ha quedado claro? – dijo mientras la pelinegra asentía con lágrimas bastante asustada para posteriormente ser tirada a un lado mientras tosía y se tocaba el cuello adolorida mientras su hermana iba a verla adolorida

El peli rosa entonces dirigió su vista al androide, que le miraba seriamente

 **Natsu:** Hablemos en privado- dijo mientras él y el androide iban a una oficina a hablar tranquilamente

Ambos estuvieron hablando alrededor de una hora, para posteriormente salir como entraron, mientras el peli rosa se ponía el casco no sin antes ser detenido por la albina de pelo corto y su hermana

 **Lissana:** Natsu, ¿de qué habéis estado hablando? - preguntó curiosa la albina

 **Natsu:** No es el momento adecuado para hablar, Liss, cuando esto acabe te lo diré, ¿de acuerdo? - dijo mientras la albina de pelo corto asentía algo preocupada

 **Mira:** Natsu- dijo la albina de pelo largo llamando la atención del peli rosa- yo quería disculparme por cómo te he tratado y haber sido una idiota sin dos dedos de frente contigo- dijo bastante arrepentida

 **Natsu:** No pasa nada- dijo sorprendiendo a la albina- me cuesta controlar mi ira a veces, como lo que pasó con tu hermano- dijo un poco triste

 **Mira:** No te culpes, él se lo buscó, a veces se pasa de la mano- dijo mirando a su hermano discutiendo con una castaña llamada Evergreen

 **Lissana:** Natsu, ten cuidado- dijo la albina menor preocupada, mientras el peli rosa sonreía

 **Natsu:** Tranquila, lo tendré- dijo abriendo las puertas y lanzándose al campo de batalla

 _ **Música: DOOM OST - 28 Vega Core**_

El peli rosa entró nuevamente en las afueras de la base en Marte, dispuesto a volar cabezas y tripas por los aires cuando recibe una llamada del androide

 **Samuel:** La torre Argent está destruida. El portal ya no se puede cerrar desde este lado. La energía del infierno proviene de un lugar de su mundo que llamamos _**El pozo**_ _._ Pero has regresado… El único ser de carne y hueso que ha caminado entre dimensiones… Quizá haya una manera. VEGA está intentando acceder a los archivos de Olivia. Si puedes llegar al terminal más cercano, te daremos información.- dijo el androide terminando la conexión

 **Natsu:** Dicho y hecho- dijo con una sonrisa bastante macabra mientras empezaba otro sangriento viaje, obviamente, lleno de demonios, con los cuales usó sus tripas y sesos para limpiar la base a escopetazos limpios

Después de la limpieza, el peli rosa llegó a los ordenadores donde encontró información interesante

 **Samuel:** Olivia tiene un artefacto en su laboratorio privado que llevamos años estudiando. Creo que puedes usarlo para encontrar las respuestas que buscas… lleva tu marca- dijo llamando la atención del peli rosa

 **VEGA:** El laboratorio personal de Olivia no es parte de la base de datos de la instalación registrada. Necesitaras un pase de nivel alfa para localizarlo. Autorizado

 **Samuel:** Puedes acceder a sus instalaciones Lázaro desde el sector Norte del complejo de investigación avanzada a unos 80 kilómetros

 **VEGA:** Activaré la alimentación del tranvía para llevarte hasta allí, pero necesitarás un pase de las instalaciones corporativas de la UAC para activarlo. Hay una estación de seguridad cerca de aquí

 **Natsu:** Perfecto- dijo secamente el peli rosa mientras continuaba su sangriento y despiadado camino

En la base, muchos se dedicaban a dormir tranquilamente mientras otros hablaban con pocos ánimos sobre algunos temas para matar el aburrimiento, ya que lo de ver la masacre que estaba haciendo el peli rosa no era muy sano para ellos

Por su parte Zeref seguía llorando mientras se tapaba con una manta avergonzada por las miradas que le daban los pervertidos, los cuales no recordaban o no querían recordar que esa pelinegra antes era un hombre

Las chicas por su parte hablaban con la peliblanca Lissana sobre la vida que tuvieron después de que ella muriera, donde esta se entristeció y enfado con los Dragneel por haber arruinado la vida del chico al que amaba

Si gente, Lissana estaba enamorada desde niña del peli rosa y de no ser por el accidente, habría confesado sus sentimientos hace mucho tiempo

Por su parte las chicas, que antes veían al peli rosa como a un vándalo y un salvaje, entendían mejor al chico después de ver cómo eran realmente los hermanos de este y todo el tormento que tanto ellos como sus padres le hicieron pasar solo por llevar el apellido Dragneel, pero también se sintieron mal ya que a diferencia del peli rosa, las chicas querían ser las mejores para destacar entre un puñado de idiotas y engreídos niños millonarios que solo pensaban en dinero, fama y estar guapos ante los demás

Pero Natsu no era así, no, era independiente, bueno con quien se lo merecía, responsable, nunca le importó la fama ni tener fajos de billetes de 500, solo quería vivir una vida simple y tranquila y tener un trabajo que le guste y no uno porque los demás lo tengan o se lo digan

Erza y Mirajane lo tenían claro, querían empezar una relación desde cero con el peli rosa

Y no eran las únicas, ya que las chicas de la clase de al lado también querían conocer en persona al peli rosa

Exactamente tres chicas

Una de ellas, de pelo oscuro recogido en dos moños en su cabeza, era Minerva Orlando, una joven adoptada después de saberse que su padre la maltrataba e intentó abusar sexualmente de ella. Era conocida como la rival de Titania ya que desde que se vieron por primera vez, no dejaban de competir la una contra la otra para ver quién era la mejor de las dos

Otra era una albina de pelo corto y un lazo azul en su cabeza, de facciones muy hermosas, siendo su Nombre Sorano Auguria, una de las mejores alumnas a la hora de dibujar cuadro o hacer esculturas, lo que la convirtió en la rival de Mirajane, junto con otra chica de otra clase de nombre Jenny

La ultima era la hermana menor de la segunda, de nombre Yukino auguria, siendo una genio en el campo de las matemáticas y las ciencias, aunque a diferencia de la otras dos, apenas tenía rivalidad con las chicas de la otra clase ya que su carácter amable y pacífico la hacía muy sociable, pese a ser algo tímida

La tres también conocieron al peli rosa pero de una forma algo personal cada una

 _ **Flash back Minerva**_

La pelinegra se estaba dirigiendo hacia su casa después de clases con algo de tristeza, ya que sus padres adoptivos apenas estaban presentes, ya que la empresa los mantenía bastante ocupados, por lo que estaba casi siempre sola

Mientras caminaba, llegó a un parque que se encontraba en frente de su casa, donde para su sorpresa se encontró al peli rosa recostado sobre la hierba y con la espalda apoyada sobre un árbol, mientras sostenía un cuaderno en sus manos, donde se dedicaba a dibujar tranquilamente

A la pelinegra se le hizo extraño ver al salvaje y violento peli rosa del instituto verlo sentado con un cuaderno dibujando, ya sea el paisaje o algo que se le hubiese ocurrido, ya que no tenía el valor para hablar con él por miedo a que la ataque

 **¿?:** Valla, valla, pero mirad quien tenemos aquí chicos…- dijo un sujeto bastante feo, gordo y con el pelo oscuro vestido de negro acompañado de dos macarras como él pero de menor estatura y bastante enclenques

 **Minerva:** ¿Qué quieres Jerome?- dijo la mujer con cansancio y algo de asco, ya que ese gordo no dejaba de acosarla desde hace unos meses después de que esta perdiera una apuesta contra el gordo, la cual estaba amañada para que el gordo ganara

 **Jerome:** Ya sabes perfectamente lo que quiero encanto- dijo con cara de pervertido y babeando

 **Minerva:** Ya te dije que no, y ni se te ocurra decirme que es por lo de la apuesta, porque ya te di lo que te debía- dijo apartando con asco la mano del gordo el cuál sonrió con malicia para posteriormente coger a la pelinegra por la boca y apresarla contra el árbol

 **Jerome:** Es una pena que me lo pongas tan difícil- dijo bajando su gorda mano por el cuerpo de la asustada pelinegra- nos lo podríamos pasar tan bien los dos juntos- dijo riendo maliciosamente dispuesto a violar ahí mismo a la pelinegra, la cual no dejaba de llorar

Pero entonces el gordo recibe un golpe en toda la cabeza que casi se la parte en dos, obligándolo a soltar a la pelinegra que cayó aterrada al suelo, mientras el gordo seboso se tocaba con mucho dolor la cabeza

 **Jerome:** Miserable….- dijo muy cabreado girándose para ver quien había osado golpearlo, encontrándose a un peli rosa al lado de sus compañeros con la cara molida a golpes e inconscientes en el suelo, mientras el chico de pelo rosa lo miraba seriamente y bastante cabreado

 **La pelinegra no salía de su asombro al ver al peli rosa con esa cara dirigida al gordo matón**

 **Jerome: Tú, vas a pagar….- pero antes de que pudiese acabar la frase, el gordo recibió un puñetazo de lleno en su cara, donde pudo sentir algunas muelas rotas, para posteriormente ser cogido de un brazo y recibir unas cuantas patadas en el estómago que casi se lo sacan, para posteriormente su cabeza quedar estampada en el suelo por la mano del peli rosa, el cual se acercó a verlo bastante furioso**

 **Natsu:** Escúchame bien, gordo asqueroso- dijo en un tono infernal, que hizo que el gordo estuviese a punto de cagarse en los pantalones- Cómo te vuelva a ver por mi territorio, cogeré lo que llamas pene y te lo pondré de sombrero junto a tus pelotitas ¿te queda claro?- dijo mientras el gordo asentía muy acojonado

El peli rosa le mandó una patada en el culo al gordo que le hizo comerse el suelo, para posteriormente este recogiera a sus compañeros y saliera corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo

El peli rosa puso su vista en la asustada pelinegra, para posteriormente ponerse de rodillas frente a ella con una cálida sonrisa

 **Natsu:** ¿Se encuentra bien señorita?- dijo el peli rosa ofreciendo su mano

 **Minerva:** S… Si no…te…te preocupes- dijo algo sonrojada, cogiendo la mano del peli rosa, la cual le transmitió una sensación de calidez que ninguna persona le había dado antes en su vida

 **Natsu:** ¿Qué hacías paseando sola por aquí?, no es que este sitio sea peligroso pero tampoco es para ir confiada- dijo extrañado el peli rosa

 **Minerva:** Venía del instituto hacia mi casa que está cerca de este parque, cuando apareció ese imbécil a reclamarme como si fuera un objeto- dijo con asco la pelinegra

El peli rosa entonces se fijó un poco más en la joven a la cual no tardó mucho en reconocer

 **Natsu:** Tú eres la rival del monstruo rojo…. Esto… ¿Minerva?- dijo esperando no confundirse ya que le pasaba mucho

 **Minerva:** ¿Mo-monstruo rojo?- dijo algo extrañada hasta que entonces recordó que el peli rosa llamaba a Titania por ese mote, por lo que le fue imposible no reírse- jajajajaja, monstruo rojo, que bueno- dijo mientras el peli rosa se reía junto a la joven- que bueno, y tú eres Natsu….

 **Natsu:** Solo Natsu, ¿de acuerdo? Yo no tengo nada que ver con los Dragneel- dijo mientras la pelinegra asentía algo confundida por las palabras y el cambio de actitud del peli rosa, ya que a muchos les encantaría estar en la posición que tuvo en antaño el peli rosa

 **Minerva:** De acuerdo- dijo mientras su reloj de pulsera empezaba a sonar- uy, lo siento me tengo que ir, nos veremos Natsu- dijo corriendo hacia su casa ya que sus padres adoptivos estaban allí

 **Natsu:** Lo mismo digo Minerva- dijo despidiéndose de ella con su mano mientras volvía a su piso de soltero a echar un rato a la play station 4 ya que se estaba haciendo de noche

 _ **Fin flash back**_

 _ **Flash back Sorano**_

La joven peliblanca había quedado con Minerva para poder pasar una noche de chicas, una pena que su hermana no viniera, ya que esta tenía que prepararse un examen que no pudo hacer con anterioridad debido a que tuvo gripe

Durante el trayecto, llego al parque cerca de la casa de su amiga, y al igual que ella meses atrás, se sorprendió de ver al peli rosa, recostado en un árbol dibujando tan tranquilamente, cosa que no encajaba con el comportamiento que solía mostrar en la escuela, es más, incluso saludaba animadamente y con una sonrisa a los transeúntes que paseaban por el lugar

La peliblanca no entendía nada, por lo que decidió seguir su trayecto hacia la casa de su amiga

Lo que no se esperaba, es que un loco al volante apareciera justo por donde ella estaba pasando, estando a punto de atropellarla, de no ser porque alguien la quitó del medio, resultando ser, para sorpresa de la peliblanca, el mismísimo peli rosa que tan mala fama tenía en su instituto

 **Natsu:** ¿Estás bien?- dijo suavemente mientras la ayudaba a levantarse del suelo

 **Sorano:** Sí, muchas gracias por salvarme- dijo bastante sonrojada y avergonzada

 **Natsu:** No se preocupe señorita- dijo mientras veía que el tío del coche se había estrellado contra una farola y salía algo mareado- no se mueva ahora vengo- dijo mientras el peli rosa, bajo la mirada curiosa de la albina, cogía por una oreja al conductor y lo llevaba frente a la peliblanca- tú has estado a punto de matar a esta hermosa mujer, así que vete disculpando o te llevaré personalmente al infierno- dijo sonrojando a la peli blanca mientras le conductor que estaba algo borracho se disculpaba sinceramente con la joven, por miedo a que el peli rosa cumpliera su advertencia

Después de eso, llego la policía y se llevó al conductor borracho, mientras el peli rosa acompañaba a la peliblanca hasta la casa de su amiga ya que era algo tarde

 **Natsu:** Bueno, espero que a un hermoso ángel como tú no le ocurra nada más malo- dijo sonrojando a la albina, avergonzada por las palabras del peli rosa- nos veremos en otra ocasión- dijo despidiéndose con la mano

 **Sorano:** Adiós… Natsu-kun- dijo esto último en un susurro y una sonrisa algo boba en su cara

 _ **Fin flash back**_

 _ **Flash back Yukino**_

Tanto la clase de la albina como la del peli rosa, habían ido ese día de excursión a las aguas termales de las montañas del norte del país

Todos se estaban pasando bastante bien, sobre todo cuando llegaron a las termas y pudieron calentar sus cuerpos del frío que hacía

Sin embargo, para los hombres no era tan divertido, primero, porque las paredes que separaban a los hombres de las mujeres eran muy altas y con madera nueva, lo que significaba que no podían observar con detalle los hermosos cuerpos de las chicas

Segundo, Erza estaría asegurándose de darle una mortal paliza a cualquiera que se atreviera a mirarlas a escondidas

Y la tercera razón, y seguramente la que más los aterraba, era la presencia del peli rosa, ya que temían molestarlo mientras disfrutaba de las aguas termales

A Natsu poco le importaban lo que hicieran estos capullos, solo quería relajarse y olvidarse de todo, si alguno de estos idiotas salía volando por los aires por mirar por donde no debía, eso era culpa de ellos, pero le jodería bastante que el monstruo rojo o Titania la tomara con el peli rosa pensando que estaría también viendo a las chicas

No es que fuera asexual, pero tampoco era un pervertido y menos aún un mirón, sabía sobradamente como era el cuerpo de una mujer, vamos, para eso está internet (Jejejeje)

De todas formas el peli rosa salió de las aguas termales antes de que la peli roja liberara un Armagedón, cosa que ocurrió a los 20 minutos de que el peli rosa se fuera hacia las afueras de las termas para observar un poco la naturaleza del lugar

Curiosamente la albina de la otra clase Yukino también estaba viendo la naturaleza en su máximo esplendor en invierno, pero cuando vio al peli rosa cerca decidió alejarse antes de que la viera, ya que ella, como la mayoría, pensaba que el peli rosa era peligroso

Pero lo que no tuvo en cuenta es que mientras esquivaba al peli rosa, se cruzó de narices con un oso comiendo basura al lado de las termas, al parecer estaban a principios de invierno y algunos osos aún tenían hambre

La cosa empeoró cuando la albina corrió dirección hacia el peli rosa, el cual se asustó cuando la albina se cayó al suelo y el oso casi se le tira encima, de no ser porque el peli rosa se puso en medio y alzando las manos

 **Natsu:** ¡VAMOS BOLA DE GRASA, LARGARTE, AQUÍ NO HAY COMIDA!- Dijo agitando los brazos interponiéndose entre la joven y la bestia de casi tres metros y doscientos cincuenta kilos

El oso, algo sorprendido por la actuación del joven se retiró a paso ligero hacia las montañas de las cuales había venido, para alivio de ambos jóvenes

 **Natsu:** ¿Estás bien?- dijo el peli rosa suavemente mientras la joven asentía y cogía la mano del peli rosa

 **Yukino:** Si, muchas gracias por ayudarme- dijo algo sonrojada, al ver los ojos jade del peli rosa

 **Natsu:** Me alegro, será mejor volver a dentro antes de que vuelva, pronto caerá la noche y se harán más activos- dijo el peli rosa mientras ambos volvían hacia dentro, para posteriormente separarse para ir cada uno a sus respectivas habitaciones

 **Yukino:** "No es tan malo como dicen, de hecho es bastante valiente"- pensó la albina con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo en su cara mientras se dirigía a su habitación a descansar después de ese día tan movido

 _ **Fin flash back**_

Desde esos días, las tres querían hablar con el peli rosa y conocerse mejor, pero, la presión de sus compañeros de clase, los deberes y exámenes, junto a la desconfianza que el propio peli rosa tenía al instituto, más su conducta en el instituto les dificultó mucho a las tres la tarea de acercarse, pero eso se termina hoy, en cuanto el peli rosa volviera, las tres hablarían directamente con él

Por su parte el peli rosa estaba mutilando a un nuevo tipo de demonios, los pinkies (Pinky en singular), demonios de piel rosada con cuernos pequeños cuyo principal ataque era cargar contra su presa y masticarla entre sus mandíbulas, cosa que intentaron con el peli rosa, el cual les arrancó los dientes para posteriormente degollar algunos mientras que a otros les partía la mandíbula con fuerza bruta o les partía la columna ya sea a tiros o con las manos

Después de matar a todos los demonios, el peli rosa activo un holograma donde aparecía un Pinky arrastrando con su boca el cadáver de uno de los funcionarios, cosa que le llamo la atención al peli rosa

 **Vega:** Parece que ese demonio se ha llevado tu pase de acceso. Tendrás que encontrarlo. No se puede acceder a la estación del tranvía sin autorización- dijo la voz del ordenador

 **Natsu:** Que raro que no haya que partirse el culo para conseguir algo- dijo con sarcasmo mientras seguía el holograma y empezar nuevamente a masacrar demonios sin piedad alguna

Después de media hora reventando cráneos, el peli rosa logró encontrar al demonio ya muerto con el difunto hombre muerto en sus mandíbulas

 **Natsu:** Por fin, que cansino- dijo quitándole la tarjeta amarilla al cuerpo del hombre muerto cuando entonces aparece un holograma mostrando al Dr. Samuel hablando con Olivia

 **Olivia:** No puedes enviar un equipo a recuperarlo

 **Samuel:** Soy el jefe de esta corporación. Todo tu trabajo y lo que has descubierto me pertenece. Ya era mío antes de que lo encontraras

Después de eso se cortó la comunicación

Esa escena hizo que la desconfianza del peli rosa hacia el ciborg aumentara aún más, y su instinto le decía que la madre de sus hermanos, tenía algo que ver con todo lo que estaba pasando aquí

Después de ese acontecimiento, el peli rosa cogió el tren que lo llevaría hacia el complejo de investigación de la UAC, no sin antes montar una fiesta con mucha sangre

 **Samuel:** Allí nos veremos nuevamente chico, tengo que darte la información a la que solo yo puedo acceder- dijo mientras el peli rosa miraba seriamente hacia el frente, listo para el siguiente asalto

Mientras destripaba demonios pudo ver otro Holograma donde el androide hablaba nuevamente con la doctora Olivia Pierce

 **Olivia:** No estamos aceptando a suficientes solicitantes y nuestra fe no es nada sin creyentes. No podemos seguir nuestro trabajo sin ellos

 **Samuel:** ¿Y qué clase de trabajo estás haciendo Olivia? Hace meses que no veo un informe de tu equipo ¿Puedo confiar en que te mantendrás al margen y controlarás la situación?

 **Olivia:** Por supuesto. Creo en nuestra labor, pero… para que podamos progresar tendremos que hacer sacrificios aún mayores- dijo mientras el peli rosa fruncía el ceño

 **Samuel:** Esto no es progreso, es una locura. La junta entiende la naturaleza peculiar de tu labor, y nadie ignora lo que esos sacrificios significan para la humanidad. Pero ya no opinamos que tu opinión sea sensata- dijo terminando la comunicación

El peli rosa se dedicó a destrozar demonios hasta que estuvo a punto de llegar a la oficina de Samuel, donde recibió una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo

 **Natsu:** ¿Pero qué coño?- dijo con algo de dolor para ver como la electricidad desaparecía

 **Samuel:** No te preocupes por la actualización del sistema. Es un prototipo de nuestro lazo interdimensional; una forma de traerte de vuelta del infierno. Perdón por la… sacudida, creo que no lo habrías aceptado de forma voluntaria.

 **Natsu:** Me lo podrías haber dicho antes- dijo algo adolorido y enfadado

 **Samuel:** No te quejes, has pasado por cosas peores- dijo enfadando todavía más al peli rosa- entra por aquí por favor- dijo educadamente el androide, tengo todo lo necesario en mi despacho- dijo mientras guiaba al peli rosa hasta el interior de su despacho- Coge todo lo que te haga falta- dijo mientras el peli rosa se armaba- la destrucción de la torre Argent es… devastadora… pero estoy decidido a ayudarte a cerrar el portal. Todo nuestro trabajo y nuestros conocimientos sobre su mundo proceden de las inscripciones de un gran artefacto de piedra que sacamos al inicio del programa. Lo llamamos la piedra Hélice- dijo extrañando al peli rosa

 **Natsu:** ¿La piedra Hélice?- dijo extrañando al peli rosa

 **Samuel:** Exacto- dijo mostrando un holograma de la piedra- es el objeto más preciado que tenemos. Olivia estaba obsesionada con ella. Gracias a la piedra aprendimos a manipular la energía del infierno a nuestro antojo, a aprovechar sus recursos. También nos llevó hasta a ti y a tu ancestro. La piedra hélice nos mostró como dominar el poder del Pozo. Y creo que te mostrará como cerrarlo. Hace años que Olivia guarda la Hélice en su despacho privado de los laboratorios Lázaro, al que solo se pude acceder desde un ascensor seguro desde el complejo de investigación avanzada, al otro lado de la sima.- dijo para posteriormente mirar al peli rosa- Te gustan las armas, de eso no hay duda. Estoy seguro de que allí encontrarás algo útil- dijo haciendo sonreír al peli rosa- el ascensor de servicio está al final del pasillo- dijo mientras el peli rosa asentía

 **Natsu:** ¿Cómo están los demás?- dijo el peli rosa refiriéndose a Lissana y a su hermana

 **Samuel:** Bien, todavía intentamos buscar una cura para lo de Zeref, l mayoría duerme y otros hablan entre ellos, nada peligroso- dijo mientras el peli rosa asentía y se marchaba a cumplir su misión

Durante su camino, el peli rosa se encontró con demonios zombie cargados con lo que parecían explosivos, ya que cuando se acercaban a una cierta distancia explotaban. No eran peligrosos por sí solo, pero en grupo podían ser un estorbo muy útil para el enemigo

Después de llegar a una sala cerca de donde estaba el despacho de Olivia, no sin antes matar varios demonios y que el peli rosa abriera la puerta con el pase amarillo (usando un torso humano para abrirlo) donde el peli rosa encontró un arma que le puso los ojos fuera de órbita

La BFG-9000, conocida mejor como la Big Fucking Gun, una de las armas más poderosas y letales que podía haber en Marte para matar demonios… o cualquier cosa viva

Después de cargarse el sistema de seguridad, el peli rosa salió de la habitación observando aquella arma asesina sola y exclusivamente para él

Solo le bastó un solo disparó para acabar con una horda de alrededor de 150 demonios, lo que provocó que el peli rosa estuviera flipando en colores y más feliz que un niño en una feria

 **Natsu:** Jujujuju que bien me lo voy a pasar- dijo con una sonrisa psicópata que les puso los pelos de punta a los espectadores

Después de liarse a matar demonios sin fin con su nueva amiga, el peli rosa entró en un ascensor que descendía, seguramente hasta el despacho de Olivia

 **Natsu:** Esa zorra de Olivia va a pagar por lo que ha hecho, al igual que Verónica por ayudarla- dijo viendo una foto de empresa donde estaba su madre y Olivia abrazadas con una sonrisa, cosa que asqueó al peli rosa- preparaos cacho zorras, voy a destrozar vuestro trabajo y mostraros el verdadero dolor, salvaré a Lissana y por fin podré vivir en paz de una maldita puta vez- dijo el peli rosa con determinación en sus palabras

Por su parte, Zeref seguía acurrucada mientras su hermana la consolaba

 **Wendy:** Tranquila hermana, pronto volverás a ser como antes- dijo consolándola

 **Zeref:** No Wendy, nada va a funcionar- dijo llorando con mucha tristeza

 **Wendy:** Vamos, no digas eso, seguro que ese androide encontrará una forma de volverte hombre- dijo siendo lo más positiva posible

 **Zeref:** Wendy no lo entiendes…- dijo mirando a su hermana con tristeza- no hay nada que devolver a la normalidad- dijo extrañando a la peli azul

 **Wendy:** ¿Qué quieres decir? No te entiendo- dijo extrañada por lo que decía su hermana mayor

 **Zeref:** Wendy….- dijo con lágrimas pero con determinación- yo siempre he sido una chica como tú- dijo soltando el bombazo dejando de piedra a su hermana menor que estaba flipando ante esa noticia

 _ **Continuará**_

 **Y esto es todo por ahora, ahora diré las parejas oficiales de Natsu:**

 **Lissana**

 **Mirajane**

 **Minerva**

 **Sorano**

 **Yukino**

 **Para elegir:**

 **Kagura**

 **Milliana**

 **Zeref**

 **Lucy**

 **Erza**

 **Espíritus estelares(Aquarius, Aries... etc) ya me las arreglare para meterlas en la historia**

 **Y las que se os ocurran**

 **Y por ahora eso es todo, no se cuando volveré a sacar mi próximo episodio de esta serie, solo espero no tardarme demasiado como en este**

 **Por cierto ponerme en los comentarios cuál de mis otras historias casi abandonadas o sin actualizar en mucho tiempo os gustaría que siguiera subiendo**

 **Y ya esta, sin más que decir me despido, hasta el próximo capítulo o historia**


	6. Capítulo 6: Primer boss: El ciberdemonio

**HOLA A TODOS Que tal, si sé que muchos me queréis matar por no haber subido esta historia antes, pero no es algo fácil de hacer, y más cuando tengo otras historias y asuntos pendientes, pero aquí esta, el sexto capítulo, espero que os guste, por lo que sin más que decir os dejo leer**

 **Capítulo 6: Primer boss: El ciberdemonio**

Natsu llegó al Corazón de la UAC ocultista, el lugar donde la puta Olivia liberó a los demonios de sus celdas y activó la onda Lázaro, convirtiendo a los trabajadores en poseídos buscando la Piedra Hélice para poder cerrar el Pozo

 **Samuel:** Encontrarás la piedra Hélice en el laboratorio privado de Olivia, en lo más profundo de estas instalaciones. Pocos han visto la Piedra… pero si llegase a nosotros por algún motivo, quizás puedas ver en ella algo que nosotros no hemos visto- dijo el androide para cortar la comunicación con el peli rosa, cuando este se encontró con otro Holograma

 **Olivia:** No es casualidad que esté ahora en nuestras manos. Los demonios vaticinaron su regreso. Si despierta, pondría en peligro toda la misión, es el único que puede hacerles frente- dijo el holograma antes de desaparecer

 **Natsu:** "Ese sujeto…"- dijo mirando con curiosidad al hombre que hablaba con la doctora

El peli rosa siguió avanzando hasta que cogió un extraño objeto

 **Natsu:** ¿Qué es esto?- dijo cogiendo una especie de esfera roja con espinas mientras leía la información sobre el extraño objeto- Ya veo, una granada de absorción- dijo mientras leía sobre sus fases y habilidades- puede serme útil- dijo guardándose la granada para más adelante

Y tenía razón, ya que se enfrentó a una pequeña horda de demonios, donde probó las granadas, viendo que hacían buenos resultados

 **Natsu:** Interesante, me las guardaré para más adelante- dijo mientras continuaba su marcha hacia el laboratorio de Olivia, cuando recibió un mensaje del androide

 **Samuel:** Olivia activó la onda infernal desde algún lugar de esta instalación. Esperaba que pudiera superar su influencia, pero me equivoqué. Demostró ser más débil de lo que creía- dijo terminando la conexión con el peli rosa

 **Natsu:** Pues yo le quitaré la debilidad- dijo sonriendo de forma macabra

En el refugio, Lissana se encontraba hablando con sus hermanos de forma animada, mientras esperaban a que todo volviese a la normalidad, cuando la ahora azabache junto a su hermana, salían de la habitación en la que estaba para quedarse sentadas en una esquina alejados de todos, donde la azabache tenía una pequeña manta encima, ya que tenía un poco de frío, mientras era acompañada por su hermana

Muchos la miraban sorprendidos, su cara estaba roja de llorar, y estaba apagada y triste, cosa muy inusual en ella, la cual era normalmente arrogante y engreída

Sin embargo, muchos la miraban de forma lasciva y con algo de malicia, recordando las veces que esta los había puesto en ridículo en el pasado

 **Wendy:** Iré a por algo de comida o agua ¿quieres algo?- preguntó la menor mientras su hermana asentía algo tímida y apagada, la cual tenía su cabeza metida entre sus piernas

Las chicas la miraban con una mezcla de pena e ira, ya que la vida del peli rosa fue una mierda en parte por su culpa

El peli rosa por su parte, después de haber matado a muchos demonios (por no decir cientos de ellos) llegó a un despacho donde vio un holograma de Olivia hablando con alguien… o algo que el peli rosa no podía ver

 **Voz demoníaca: No deberías haber permitido que descubrieran su ubicación, nos has fallado…**

 **Olivia:** ¡No fui yo! ¡Fue Samuel! Los llevó hasta su reencarnación. ¡Por favor! Podemos superarlo. Lo prometo, la puerta se abrirá tal y como lo teníamos planeado- dijo terminando la conexión

El peli rosa entonces apareció en el lugar donde empezó todo esto para él mientras cogía suministros para seguir avanzando y posteriormente activar la seguridad de los terminales alrededor de la piedra hélice

Entonces el peli rosa activo el primer terminal, recibiendo una visión demoníaca donde aparecía un extraño bastón con una calavera dentada y dos a sus lados y en el otro extremo la mandíbula inferior

 **Samuel:** El Crisol. Eso es lo que ella buscaba. VEGA, ¿Tienes su paradero?

 **VEGA:** Sí, está ubicado en una región inexplorada del Reino de los Titanes. Pero habrá que reventar otro acumulador de Argent para crear el portal. El único acumulador de este sector está en el espécimen CD587.

 **Samuel:** Vas a tener que quitarlo. Una vez que hayas extraído el acumulador, se volverá inestable, y el revestimiento roto abrirá una grieta lo bastante fuerte como para devolverte a su mundo. Podemos determinar tu punto de entrada con el sistema de lazo que he instalado en tu traje. Recuperar el crisol es crucial, ya que sin él no hay forma de cerrar el Pozo ni el portal del infierno en Marte- dijo mientras el peli rosa asentía y cortaba conexión

 **Natsu:** ¿Con que un lazo eh?- dijo para sí mismo mientras sonreía mientras una horda de demonios hacía acto de presencia, cosa que el peli rosa se los cargó sin pestañear ni siquiera

Una vez terminada la masacre, unas escaleras aparecieron donde estaba la piedra hélice, por lo que el peli rosa fue bajando hasta ellas para ver que se encontraba en el camino, encontrándose lo que parecía ser una iglesia o zona de culto donde aparecieron hologramas de Olivia viendo unos sacrificios humanos

 **Natsu:** Y luego dicen que estoy loco- dijo dejando ese extraño momento, mientras arrasaba con los demonios del lugar hasta llegar a un punto de la instalación donde apareció nuevamente Olivia junto a un grupo de personas

 **Olivia:** Esta onda infernal cambiará el rumbo de la humanidad. Hoy hacemos nuestra contribución a su causa. Nuestra salvación depende de ellos- dijo el holograma

 **Natsu:** ¿Salvación?... ¡Y un huevo!- dijo muy enfadado el peli rosa

 **Samuel:** Por ese motivo te traje hasta aquí. Sabía que ella era débil, nuestro trabajo supone ciertos riesgos, y te traje para que ayudaras a mitigarlos. Sabía que si había una catástrofe, serías lo único capaz de detenerlos- dijo el androide

 **Natsu:** Hiciste bien chatarra, hiciste muy bien…- dijo recargando su escopeta y continuando su viaje, no sin antes desactivar la onda lázaro del lugar y masacrar a otra horda de demonios bastante grande

 **Samuel:** Tendrás que arrancar el acumulador de Argent que alimenta al Ciberdemonio. Desestabilizar el núcleo abrirá una grieta que te mandará de vuelta al infierno. En cuanto tengas el Crisol, te sacaremos- dijo el androide mientras el peli rosa asentía

El androide, decidió llamar a todos los que estaban esperando en la sala, para mostrarles lo que sería, un combate épico que no olvidarán con facilidad

 **(Música de fondo: Mick Gordon - 19. Cyberdemon)**

El peli rosa entonces se acercó a una enorme puerta para abrirla, la cual se estaba abriendo lentamente, hasta que una enorme mano con una garra que agarró al peli rosa y lo lanzó hacia dentro

 **Chicas:** ¡NATSU!- Gritaron las chicas muy preocupadas, esa cosa era enorme

 **Lissana:** Ci- Ciberdemonio- dijo muy asustada la albina de pelo corto, llamando la atención de los presentes, en especial el androide

 **Samuel:** ¿Lo conoces?- preguntó con curiosidad el androide

 **Lissana:** Esa cosa… mató a muchos de los nuestros ahí dentro- dijo con terror, recordando esa horrible experiencia, mientras muchos la miraban atónitos

Por su parte, el peli rosa se levantó con una mirada fulminante hacia esa cosa

 **Natsu:** Parece que vas a ser un grano en el culo- dijo mientras el monstruo le rugía de forma desafiante

El combate ya había comenzado, la bestia empezó a lanzar diferentes misiles del cañón de su brazo izquierdo y de su espalda, dándole algunos problemas al peli rosa para esquivarlos ya que eran muchos y tenían mucho daño en área mientras le disparaba como podía a esa cosa

Sin embargo, el demonio estaba recibiendo bastante daño debido a esos golpes y tiros que le alcanzaban, poniéndole algo furioso mientras con su garra creaba ondas de viento que cortaban el acero

 **Natsu:** "Nota importante; que eso no me toque mucho"- pensó el peli rosa mientras esquivaba los misiles que le lanzaba el Ciberdemonio

En el refugio todos miraban la épica batalla que transcurría en una de las bases, donde las chicas, en especial Lissana, miraban con preocupación al peli rosa

 **Lissana:** Natsu por favor… ten cuidado- dijo la albina muy preocupada

Después de muchos tiros, el demonio cayó de rodillas al suelo, lo que el peli rosa aprovechó para escalar hasta el pecho de la criatura y extraerle una especie de tubo de metal con algo rojo dentro

El demonio se tocó el pecho para posteriormente apuntar al peli rosa, solo para caer al suelo inerte

Todos estaban sorprendidos ante lo que vieron, y estaban a punto de celebrar la victoria del peli rosa, de no ser porque el tubo que agarró empezó a liberar una energía rojiza mientras flotaba en el aire…. Si gente, un tubo de mierda estaba flotando en el aire, el cual acabó explotando, llevando al peli rosa al infierno de nuevo

 **Natsu:** Vaya, y yo pensé que llegaría temprano para cenar- dijo viendo como un rayo había caído en el Ciberdemonio que volvió a levantarse de su sitio

Esta vez, el Ciberdemonio creo una especie de pasillo de muros, para empezar a lanzarle ráfagas de viento cortantes, cosa que molestaba al peli rosa, ya que recibía mucho daño, preocupando a Lissana y a las chicas

Por suerte el pasillo se deshizo y el demonio volvió a ponerse a lanzar cohetes, cosa que el peli rosa esquivaba sin muchos problemas, aunque de vez en cuando el demonio le lanzaba una triple ráfaga de aire, que le hacía bastante daño y lo dejo aturdido un par de veces

Pero la cosa se fue a la mierda cuando el cabrón del demonio le metió con una especie de láser que le dejó bastante jodido, dejándolo estampado contra la pared, para posteriormente caer al suelo y escupir sangre

 **Lissana:** ¡NATSU!- Gritó histérica y muy preocupada mientras las demás se tapaban la boca, asustadas por el peli rosa

Obviamente, el demonio aprovecho esa oportunidad para coger al peli rosa y estamparlo contra el suelo varias veces, creando una enorme mancha de sangre en el suelo, no sin antes lanzarlo por los aires y darle un buen golpe en el estómago antes de enterrarlo al suelo

Lissana se estaba preocupando muchísimo, el peli rosa parecía más muerto que vivo por esa paliza, y tenían que retenerla para no ir hacia donde él estaba, cosa que era imposible

El demonio rugía como si hubiese ganado y se acercaba al peli rosa que se levantaba del suelo escupiendo sangre mientras se limpiaba la que tenía en los labios

 **Natsu:** ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?- dijo el peli rosa con el flequillo tapando sus ojos al monstruo que tenía en frente- si eso es todo lo que tienes…. Me has decepcionado- dijo sonriendo como un psicópata mientras sus ojos se le ponían rojos como la sangre

El demonio rugió volviendo a atacar al peli rosa, pero este empezó a moverse a una velocidad de vértigo mientras disparaba a gran velocidad

El demonio intentaba darle con sus misiles y ese cañón especial, pero no lograba alcanzarle, incluso cuando lo encerró nuevamente en ese pasillo de piedra, el peli rosa esquivaba los ataques sin esfuerzo alguno

Finalmente el demonio no pudo aguantar más el tiroteo que le estaba dando el peli rosa, el cual se acercó con intenciones oscuras

El peli rosa de un pisotón, le rompió el cuerno derecho al monstruo para posteriormente usarlo como maza contra el propio monstruo, al cual le había reventado la cabeza debido a la fuerza que había usado, mientras su cuerpo caía inerte sin vida

Todos se quedaron callados, para posteriormente celebrar la victoria del peli rosa sobre esa cosa y de que este estuviera bien, pese a los golpes que había recibido

Samuel miraba al chico con mucho interés, sin duda esa determinación es irrompible e incorruptible, sabía que el detendría todo esto antes de que fuese demasiado tarde

Sin embargo también noto la esencia oscura que había liberado, la cual se mostraba en sus ojos, sin duda, eso era algo que le preocupaba, por lo que tendría que hablarlo más tarde con el peli rosa cuando tuviera tiempo para hacerlo

Los presentes estaban contentos, pronto podrían volver a sus casas y olvidar, o al menos, intentar olvidar la pesadilla que estaban viviendo y volver a ver a sus familias

Las chicas por su parte estaban algo animadas, ya quería que el peli rosa volviera para poder hablar con él

Por su parte Zeref miraba algo alegre la escena, al igual que su hermana pequeña, pronto podrían estar en su hogar a salvo de esta pesadilla, sin notar una mirada siniestra sobre ellas, más precisamente en la pelinegra, aunque tampoco le quitaba ojo a la peli azul de su hermana, ambas ignorantes de esa presencia que de seguro, no estaba tramando nada bueno que digamos

Entonces una puerta de abrió, en la cual había una especie de portal, que lo llevaría a su siguiente objetivo; el reino de los titanes

 _ **Continuará**_

 **Y eso es todo por ahora, siento mucho que haya sido tan corto, pero no me es fácil hacer capítulos largos de mis fanficts de Fairy Tail, a demás quiero dar un mensaje, mi fanfict EVOLUTION OF DEMON está acercándose a su final, le quedaran como mucho cuatro o cinco capítulos, para que lo sepáis, por lo que con todo dicho me despido, hasta el próximo capítulo o historia**


End file.
